What are we?
by Sum1cooler
Summary: ABSTRACT: Logan is at the beach with Carlos and wonders what are they? Boyfriends, best friends or just friend? This is a Cargan and is in Logan's POV


Here is a Cargan one-shot to end Cargan Day. I wrote it thinking it would be a ficlet but it ending being longer lol.

**The title is a line from my other story, Illogicality. I actually really like the line and through of expanding it into a one-shot.**

This is for "I Love Carlos Pena Jr" because she offered me cake for Cargan day lol and her birthday is coming up. I have bad memory/time management so I might forget. But better to give before the birthday than after, right lol.

* * *

><p>ABSTRACT: Logan is at the beach with Carlos and wonders what are they? Boyfriends, best friends or just friends? This is a Cargan and is in Logan's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own them. Interesting life if I do...<p>

BTW THIS IS A fluffy SLASH, CARGAN. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. But do try =].

* * *

><p><strong>What are we?<strong>

**Logan's Pov**

It's a perfect day to hangout at the beach, just two best friends. Right? The waves create a beautiful symphony. The sun paints a stunning sky using only red, orange and yellow. It's a perfect day for us just to sit on a beach towel leaning on each others shoulder. This is one of those days where nothing even matters, right? It should be but for some reason, as I watch the sun slowly dive in the ocean, I can't help but feel empty as I wonder what are we?

I'm sharing a towel with Carlos watching the sunset. We never said we are boyfriends but one look at us sitting here, anyone would think so. So are we?

"Logie?" he asks nudging my shoulder with his breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yea Carlos?"

"Do you remember that time we were little and went to the beach?"

"Of course."

**Flashback**

Carlos and I are going to the beach in California. It's a Gracias family trip as my parent has work in another country and being only five, they pleaded the Gracias to take me. It is not that bad. I've never been to California let alone a beach but the family seen really excited even though I believe they went last week.

Arriving at the clean, beautiful sandy shore, the whole family race out the car except for Carlos. He was playing with his fingers frowning as if this destination was the worst place in the world.

"Hey Carlos? What's the matter?" I ask excited to explore this new land.

"I hate the beach. It's the worst place. I rather stay in the car." He says coldly.

I grab his wrist and give his a gentle tug. "Please Carlos." I pout. "I never went to the beach before and I want to see it."

He sighs. "Fine Logan. Just wait outside so I can change."

After waiting outside for ten minutes, Carlos finally comes out in the most weather confused outfit. I thought I was bad wearing tightie-whitie under my swimming trunks but Carlos was another thing. He is wearing flip-flops with knee high socks, a long sleeve shirt underneath an over extra large poncho that completely covers his swimming trunks, a pair of the largest aviator sunglasses, a pair of gloves and his mother's incredibly wide umbrella hat. Basically, the most weather confused outfit ever.

"Hmm Carlos." I pause watching him squeeze the whole bottle of sunblock even though I remember we put on 10 hour lasting sunblock an hour ago. "What are you wearing?"

"I am wearing a poncho because I am a proud Hispanic. I love who I am." He answers proudly slathering the white glob everywhere.

"Why are you wearing your mom's hat?"

"Because I love mi madre."

"Carlos, really… why are you wearing all of this?" I ask a bit annoyed. He pauses for a minute, ready to explode.

"Because I hate the beach!" He restates. "I hate how it makes my skin dark. Everyone makes fun of me after I come back from the beach. I hate it." He fists his hand and throws the bottle on the floor.

Even with the sunglasses, I can see his eyes getting watery. I took off his glasses and stare into his soft eyes. "Carlos. I would never make fun of you because of your color."

"Really?" He asks rubbing his eye.

"Really. I love your color. I'm jealous of it."

"Why? I'm ugly. Everyone thinks so."

I shake my head. "No. I hate my color. I'm pale like glue. I hate looking like paste." Carlos laughs but I didn't care. I just smile back. "I'm jealous that my best friend is a golden tan color. I'm jealous that my best friend looks like a beautiful and important trophy all the time."

He chuckles and starting peeling off his clothes. "Thanks Logie. Hey let's go explore the beach. I bet you'll love it." He says tugging my hand.

"But I thought you hate the beach."

"But I don't hate you."

**Flashback**

"I remember that day. It's was the best day ever." Carlos exclaims throwing his arms in the air."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I was there with you, Logie; the best friend that made me like the beach."

_I guess we are best friend?_

"Hey Logie, do you remember what we did yesterday?" Carlos asks pulling me down to lay back on the towel.

"How can I forget? It was yesterday." I chuckle folding my hand behind my head.

**Flashback**

I step into the living room after taking a nap and notice it was dark except for dozens of dimly lit candles surrounding the room. The table and chairs are push to the wall making an empty spot in the middle.

"Logie!" Carlos shouts holding the speaker's remote in hand. He presses a button and a Latin song start play. I cock am eyebrow at the energetic boy.

"Come here Logie." He says "Dancing to me."

"No Carlos." I start blushing. "I Don't know how to dance."

He tugs me to the center of the vacant spot and starts swaying his hips. "I'll teach you. I just got home from a ballroom dancing class."

"No Carlos." I say turning around but Carlos slides his hands on my hips and turns me back.

"I'll teach you. It's fun." He starts swaying my hips to the movement of his hips.

"Fine Carlos." I admit defeat rocking my hip to the music until Carlos press replay and slides his right arm right below my shoulder blade and holds my left hand in a dance position.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I squeak. Even though I didn't know dancing, I know I'm in the girl position.

"Dancing but I only know what the guy does so maybe… you can be the girl." Carlos finishes the sentence quickly.

"No Carlos. I am not a"

"Ok step back." He interrupts me pretending I agreed to the dance. I sigh, again submitting to Carlos.

"One Two Three. One Two Three." He repeats.

He is not the best teacher. He is a good dancer though. He has that Latino flare but he can't teach. I'm wobbling between which leg steps on one and which number is to close feet. I may be smart but I don't know this.

Carlos stops the music and shakes his head. "Carlos. Sorry. I'm not a good dancer."

"No. I'm a bad teacher. You mind if I try something?" I nod my head and Carlos holds my hand back in position but instead of placing his right hand on my shoulder, he wraps it around my waist closing the gap between us.

"CARLOS!" I yell failing to move back. "We are too close together." I am right. My chest is touching his. "This is awkward, Carlos. What if someone sees us?"

"Let them. But trust me Logie. I think this will work. Please?" He says. I don't know if it was his warm smile or his confident after just one one-hour class but I trust him.

"Now step on my feet." He commands.

"Carlos, I'm going to break your"

"Trust me Logie." He interrupts. I did what he says gritting my teeth. "Relax logie. You would never hurt me." I smile. He does that to me. His voice, his touch, his anything always comforts me.

"Just let me do all the moving so you don't have to think. One, two, three. One, two, three." He repeats starting the dance all over again but this time I understand the steps. I smile that I finally understand dancing. I'm a dancer!

Carlos stops moving. "That wasn't so hard and my feet are fine." I chuckle and wrap both my hands around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Carlos." I whisper in his ear. "You're a pretty good teacher after all."

Carlos responds by wrapping his arms around my waist. "Thanks for be a great student, Logie. Hey Logie, can we have another dance?" He whispers to my ear.

"I would love to." I gently get back on his feet not caring about the lack of space between us.

Carlos starts moving to a different dance, a slower dance. I remember seeing this dance before. I smile nuzzling my head on his shoulder as he moves me to the most romantic dance and my favorite dance, the waltz. The moment was so perfect that I don't realize we are not dancing to music. But that doesn't matter because who needs music when you're dancing with your best friend.

**Flashback**

"I had fun. Thanks Carlos I love ballroom dancing now."

"No problem Logie. It's the least I can do after you made me realize how much I love the beach."

This is a precious moment. I love the moments I spend with Carlos. I really do, but still I don't know and it killing me. "Hey Carlos?" I ask slowly grabbing his hand.

"Ya Logie?"

"What are we?"

"I'm Carlos and you're Logie." He answers innocently.

I sit up staring at the now blue sky. "No what are we now, really?"

"The same as that day on the beach or yesterday or today."

"Best friends?"

"You tell me. What do you call a boy who makes another boy laugh and gives up his insecurities?"

"A boyfriend?" I turn my head to look at him.

"And what to you call a boy who let's another boy step on his feet to dance a romantic waltz?"

"A boyfriend?" I repeat. Carlos smiles and closes the gap between us pressing his lips on mine.

He pulls back with a smile on his face. "I think you know what we are."

I smile staring into his beautiful eyes. "Thanks Carlos."

"Hey what are boyfriends for." He gets up, dusts his pants and extends a hand towards me. "May I have this dance? We are at the beach on a starry night." He asks winking an eye at me.

"Only if my boyfriend knows the waltz." I grab his hand and get in the close dance position.

Now I can truly say everything is perfect. I'm dancing with my boyfriend under a starry night at the beach to the music of his soft hums.

"I love you."

"And I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Cute way to end Cargan Day right? Please Review. Sorry for typo. I literally proofread this twice and now have other real life work to do. =[<p> 


End file.
